


The Romantic Legend of the Untouchable Man

by szarabasjka



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: "finding your match" pretty much aplies.I guess you all know by now this is not 50 shades friendly





	The Romantic Legend of the Untouchable Man

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I think I've never considered this pairing, I'm not even a fan of 50 shades of abuse(sorry fans) but darling Charsi sugested it to me and this is what came to my head.

He came out of the building feeling tight and nervous, it’s been so long since Anna left and no other toy had worked for him.

You know how it is, they couldn’t trust; they couldn’t give themselves whole; none other had been able to give themselves to him the way he needed to get off; to feel powerful and in control.  
Until he saw her, the lines of her back drew his attention; it was like something out of a painting; the red hair was just right, tied high in a pony tail, the white skin of her neck so perfect, long and begging to be branded, to be owned, to carry his collar. He felt the blood running down his groin; he smiled against his own common sense, he still had to talk to her; he looked around; the mercedes she was perched on, sitting candidly as she typed on her Ipad; that couldn’t be hers, how could a prett thing like her could have anything, maybe that was the way.

The second time he saw her; she was coming out of the building in a hurry; a man with dark glasses waiting for her; and both climbed on a car with tinted windows 

The third time it was in Monaco; she was sitting on a table on the phone and taking notes in a hurry; thick black rimmed glasses perched in her pretty face; a sea of caramel colored freckles decorating her face and green eyes ran over the words she was writing in a flash emotionless concentration and he needed her. He wanted to be the one in charge of those eyes, he wanted to be the only focus of those eyes; and he started his plan that day, sending a dozen red roses and chocolate covered strawberries to her room.  
In response he had his suit’s door bombarded by the strawberries. He couldn’t stop smiling the entire day, he asked and asked around even bribed a guy; one of his rivals’ driver/bodyguard and even had to run after a guy in a uniform to ask about the redhead but apparently she didn’t want to know about him

Christian Grey does not accept no for an answer; if he’s interested in someone he MUST have it and he will.  
***

Pepper Potts was a tomboy; very young she heard she was not pretty- don’t listen to them sweetie you’re gorgeous- she was also smarter than all the kids in her class. She had to work hard for everything and not until freaking Tony Stark she went all dumb for a boy; sure enough that pretty faced idiot could not even make her turn.  
She was finishing her champagne while proof reading Tony’s plans for yet another of those silly compounds for their special little freaks/friends when the strawberries were brought to her room; in case you don’t remember she’s allergic. So instead she called happy and they both went to the penthouse where he was and they started a contest of who hit the door harder.

When Rohdy called telling her that a guy asked about her she had enough.  
She’ll teach him a lesson.

***  
She was sitting alone in a coffee shop; as if she was waiting. He smiled to himself. “Hello...” he said with a dashing smile and those penetrative eyes fix on her as if reading her very soul; he couldn’t even read her newspaper if she didn’t let her, least her soul.  
“Yes?” she sounded cold but then her lips twisted and she had to hide her eyes.  
“I just.. May I join you for a cup of coffee?” and he could almost see her blushing so he took that for a yes and sat waiting for the waiter he already ordered their beverages to.

“No, no!!” the girl said. “I ordered something else...”

“You want this, trust me.”

“Do I look like a twelve years old? I already know what I want and is not you deciding for me.”she let out secure and looking straight into his eyes; she turned to the waiter and spoke with conviction. “I did not ordered this.” the guy nodded. Whispering a “of course Mrs Potts” and left in a rush as if not wanting to be there for their fight.

H went for charming, smiled coy “I didn’t want to offend you...” he said looking at her from under his lashes; she smiled as if mocking him.

“It’s all right.” she went back to her tablet.

Christian tried again. “So.. what is your name?”

Her eyes went to Christian’s face and she finally smiled. “Virginia...” she said in a whisper.

“Virginia...” he repeated sensually; it worked for him, after all those old time names worked so far. “Are you married Virginia?” she chuckled shaking her head no . “boyfriend?”

She made a face; pursing her lips as if measuring the words to use. “I just got out of this long term relationship…. Controlling selfish asshole...I love him!”Christian snorted a laugh trying his best to be charming. “But I’m not really looking for someone new.”

“I don't want you to fight, I want you to let me lead you into bliss.” 

Virginia looked at him with a smirk. “You think you can make me do anything? You’d be the first...”  
“Let me, I’ll take you to places you don’t know.”  
“Okay...”she said with a smile, those green eyes interested finally.

***  
The plane made her laugh. “My company has a jet I’ve been there with the CEO.” the bike made her laugh. “I was given a ride in Iron Man’s armour.” she said The trips made her yawn; the presents were all returned unopened, the dinner dates? She always asked for something else, and never respected his wishes to eat and let him watch.

She never wore things he asked for, if he said red she came in Superman blue, if he said stilettos she wore flats, if he said pearls she was using this giant red stone in gold chains, and it was intriguing. It took two months to finally kiss her, he already was desperate; he had never had to fight this hard to take someone to his bed.

“Wow...” Virginia looked around with huge innocent eyes as they entered his penthouse and Christian smiled. “This place is… nice.” she said with a face and a smile of awe.

“Come...” he held his hand; screw easing her into this, he needed her now, so he walked straight to his dungeon. “There’s something I want to show you.”  
Virginia only half asked what before he was already inside the dungeon and felt her entire body shiver; he turned and fixed his eyes on her face; registering her expression; the way her eyes opened in surprise and her pupils dilated and a shiver ran down her entire body making her hand tighten on his grip.  
But she didn’t seem to be afraid or grossed out; there was a little flash of curiosity and lust in her eyes. “Most people don’t get it...” he said and for once Virginia moved as fast as he wanted. “I do.. I kinda...” her hands moving to graze a crop.

“I’d like to try this with you… ” he said with a hidden smile as the lady was looking to the selection of sharp objects.

Virginia let out a soft gasp and moved one step back looking at him. “Really?” he just nodded before turning around pretending to be shy.

“You don’t have to say yes right now, but maybe we could have a taste of...”

“Okay.” the speed of her response had him growing in his pants; he could teach her to submit.  
“If we do this ; it won’t be like the version you see on TV or movies...”

Virginia looked at him with this expression unreadable and guarded. “You won’t stop if I ask you to?” he looked at her with a stern face. “Sometimes i will do as I think is better for you.”

“You think you know better when the pain is too much for me?” she asked unrelenting. 

“Sometimes...” he said and moved closer touching her face softly with such tenderness you could’ve been fooled if you didn’t know who the bastard was. “You don’t have to say yes… you don’t have to accept, we can never talk about this again, we can never again see each other.” her trembling sigh made him think he had her on his hands. “We have to discuss things.” she nodded. “You won’t be allowed to touch me, unless I allow it, and you’ll ask for mermission..” she moved back a bit; for a second her face twisted between disgust and worry.

“Promise me this time will be special...” the lady said and he knew he had her.

It took them two hours of talking to get there. 

“Get into that room and get naked… you’ll find a black scarf; cover your eyes with it..”

“I’m not comfortable with being blindfolded.” the answer to that was a slap on her ass, hard!” making her jolt surprised; she spun around; hand already up and slapped him; just as hard. “You’re mistaken my curiosity with submissiveness.” her words sounded bitter and way too commanding for his taste; yet He tolerated the slap and word with only a blink. Damn he wanted to show her her place. He slapped her once more she let out a little yelp at the rough way he turned her around and pressed her body against the door before the second slap.  
“Go in there and do as you were told…!” The tone was calm, it could have been even soft but the threat was there and Virginia moved quietly obeying. But he held her. “Answer me.”  
She huffed “okay.”

Another slap resonated making Virginia jump surprised in pain. “Yes Sir” she mumbled a yessir through clenched teeth and pulled the door open. “Wait for me on the bed.”

Christian waited until the door closed before he let out a huff and rubbed his face; something about this little thing made him want to have more. He waited; had a drink and took off his tie before moving into the dimly lit room expecting to have fun with this new plaything.

The orange glow of the light would be amazing in her hair, and that pale perfect skin with the splatter of marks will be even prettier with a red tone after few strokes “Virginia...” he said frustrated when he found the bed empty. “I said the bed...”

Out of nowhere a dark object passed near his eyes. He flinched but then the sexy purr of her voice had him calmed. “Shhh, let me try this first to get used to it... ” he smiled and nodded as she covered his eyes tying the fabric behind his head, a bit too tight, he’d have to teach her about knots…  
She removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, touching and teasing every little bit of exposed skin, he was nervous even if he didn’t want to admit it because he had felt something sharp against his skin when his belt was removed and his hands were tied behind his back with a silky rope in an intricate knot.

“Is this what you like?” she asked in a sexy whisper against his mouth. “Having someone helpless and at your mercy?” a shaky breath was the only answer and a groan as she cupped his groin. “I thought so… but you must know one thing...” he was pushed down to the bed and fell face down bent by the waist, his pants were yanked down and his underwear cut exposing him fully. “This is not a healthy way to find a submissive partner.” he could recognize the crop she had touched, the first hit felt like fire on his skin unaccustomed to it. “You prey in the most ridiculously immature kind, you expect submission when they’re weak, they couldn't fight back anyways...” another rain of hits. Too many to keep count. “And then when I tried to state a line you guilt tripped me into accepting you?” the crop was replaced by a paddle and it hit the place where his thighs started and he finally let out a yell. “This is your last warning...” he could hear her cellphone camera going off over and over. “You disgusting asshole… you think you’re being romantic?” another paddle; a bit higher hitting his sac this time. “You have no idea of who I am...”  
The voice was really near his ear this time. “I’m Pepper Potts, Stark Industries CEO, and you… poor excuse of a man are nothing compared to the man I have.” another hit. “Treat woman the way they deserve and stop romanticizing violence and abuse!” another hit this time making him see white behind his lids

Christian was left tied like a ham and with his entire backside in flames, the last he heard was. “Friday? Send those pics to TMZ.” 

And the legend of the untouchable man died.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not answer comments


End file.
